


Puppy eyes and pouts

by Karikat2524



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy I guess?, jackson is whipped, puppies!, scott plays dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karikat2524/pseuds/Karikat2524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No."</p><p>"Jax please!"</p><p>"Scott , I said no." </p><p>Jackson was used to this , having your overly affectionate boyfriend work at a vets office, where a constant stream of stray animals came in , he was bound to want to bring some home. Now all he had to do was not look into the eyes , no looking into the eyes and it was smooth sailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy eyes and pouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this cute little ... Thing? I literally came up with it on the spot. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine , so I apologize. Also sorry for the excessive use of comas.

"No."

"Jax please!"

"Scott , I said no." 

Jackson was used to this , having your overly affectionate boyfriend work at a vets office, where a constant stream of stray animals came in , he was bound to want to bring some home. Now all he had to do was not look into the eyes , no looking into the eyes and it was smooth sailing. 

"But he's so cute! Look at him!" Scott lifted the 3 month old baby German Shepherd up a little higher. 

Oh no the pout! He's playing dirty...

"Scott , babe , he's cute and all but you know I don't like dogs."

"Yes you do! I've seen you play with Stile's Aussie , Cherry!" Scott persisted , he was going to keep this dog one way or another , and no boyfriend that denies dogs ( even though he secretly loves them ) will get in his way!

"Because she's not gonna be drooling and pooping in our apartment!" Jackson gestured to their apartment , which was in perfect conditions might he add. What can he say he was a perfectionist at heart. 

"But , but he's so cute... And I've already named him and everything, " Scott motioned to the skull tag that read Boss," Plus the vet doesn't have enough space for him , and it was either I take him or he has to go to next shelter that'll take him. Which will probably lead him to being put down..." Scott new he was playing dirty , using the guilt card and all, but he was a man on a mission! He craddled the puppy against his chest and looked straight at Jackson using his best puppy eyes , which once got Derek to buy him ice cream now that he thinks back on it...

Jackson tried to fight it , he did! But damn those eyes , and that puppy was pretty cute... Especially when Scott walked up and put a hand on his chest and slowly leaned up to kiss him ( he used his slow kiss , that bastard! He knew what they did to him...) 

"FINE! But you are going to take care of it! And if it eats any of my shoes or my furniture , it is out! " 

Scott's smile looked like it was about to break his face in half , "THANK YOU! I love you I love you I love you! I promise I'll take care of him!" Scott jumped up and down , disturbing the puppy that was still craddled to his chest. 

He hugged Jackson briefly before sauntering of towards the front door talking a mile a minute about the Toys and the treats he was gonna buy. Jackson fondly rolled his eyes at his mate before grabbing his keys and following. Hopefully he won't regret this...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


End file.
